Scarlet Heart: W
by dosa
Summary: Kibum menyeringai. "Aku akan menjadi WangSo dan KangChul dalam waktu yang sama untuk Kim Yesung. She'll be mine." / Kisung Gs


**SCARLET HEART : W**

.

.

 **KISUNG GS**

 _ **Drabble**_

 _ **Fict request paksa dari Ryu Saengie si begal FF, yang nggak peduli kalau saya udah nggak mau buat ff lagi. tetep aja ngeyel -coret- maksa minta dibuatin.**_

.

Happy Reading

.

"Hei, Minho'ah, apa kamu sudah melihat 'Scarlet Heart: Ryeo'? Atau 'W'? Menyenangkan sekali ya, jika bisa bertemu tokoh yang biasanya hanya bisa kita lihat di buku sejarah, ataupun komik," ucap seorang gadis sambil menutup mata, mendengarkan music yang mengalun merdu.

"Kenapa? Kamu putus lagi dari pacarmu karena memaksa mereka berdandan seperti idolamu?" tebak Minho.

Gadis itu langsung membuka mata, menoleh padanya. "Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Cih! Karena itu sudah sering terjadi! Berhenti berhayal, Yesung'ah! Jika carilah pria yang baik dari dunia nyata. Dan jangan terus jatuh cinta pada tokoh yang tidak nyata! Mengerti!"

Yesung, Kim Yesung, gadis itu mendesah. "Tapi pasti menyenangkan bisa menjadi Yeon Joo atau Hae Soo. Bisa kembali ke masa lalu, bertemu tokoh penting dan jatuh cinta, atau masuk ke dunia komik dan bertemu tokoh utama yang tampan."

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" bentak Minho gemas."Iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Aku akan jatuh cinta pada manusia nyata! Tenang saja!"

Minho mendengus. "Ah, aku ingat sesuatu, sepupu jauhku akan mampir ke rumah. Namanya Kim Kibum. Dia namja yang tampan. Mau aku kenalkan padanya? Kamu harus move on dari Wang So dan Kang Chul. Oke?"

"Hmm!" jawab Yesung malas.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah. Dia akan datang satu jam lagi. Aku pulang dulu."

Choi Minho, namja sebelah rumah. Teman sepermainan Yesung itu keluar dari rumah gadis itu. Jika bukan karena mereka teman sejak kecil, sebenarnya Yesung itu gadis yang cantik. Tapi karena tingkah absurdnya, Minho tidak bisa lagi menatapnya sebagai gadis cantik.

Sejak mulai mengenal cinta, pria pertama yang membuat Yesung jatuh cinta adalah Kay, tokoh dalam serial drama 'Time Between Dog and Wolf'. Bukan sosok Lee Soo hyun, yang merupakan sosok asli tokoh Kay yang mengalami amnesia. Atau Lee Junki sang pemeran kedua sosok itu. Dia hanya menyukai Kay. Dan menjadikannya cinta pertamanya. Aneh kan?

Cintanya yang lain adalah tokoh dalam serial 'The Great Queen seondeok', Bidam. Lagi-lagi pada tokohnya bukan pada Kim Nan Gil, pemerannya. Tokoh lain yang pernah ia puja adalah Goo Yongha, dalam 'Sungkyunkwan Scandal'. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terpesona pada sosok Song Joongki yang memerankannya. Jangan lupakan Shin Se Gi di 'Kill Me Heal Me' Dan masih banyak lagi tokoh yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada karakternya. Bahkan dia pernah jatuh cinta pada Kwon Jae Hee, antagonis dalam 'The Girl Who Sees Smells'.

Bukankah dia aneh?

Lalu kali ini, dia jatuh cinta pada dua tokoh secara bersamaan, pada Pangeran ke-4 Wangso, dalam Scarlet Heart: Ryeo, dan KangChul dalam 'W'. Jika tidak segera mencarikannya sosok yang bisa membuatnya melupakan khayalan tingkat semestanya yang ingin menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, Minho takut kelak dialah yang harus menikahinya.

 _ **Jika tidak ada yang mau denganku, bukankah masih ada kau? Kau bisa menikahiku kan**?_

Kalimat keramat itu membuat Minho dengan sangat serius menyeleksi namja yang mungkin bisa membuat Yesung benar-benar jatuh cinta dan melupakan semua tokoh drama yang dia puja.

.

Yesung telah berada di rumah Minho satu jam kemudian. Bukan karena terlalu semangat untuk bertemu sepupu tampan Minho. Tapi karena Minho yang menyeretnya ke sana, sebelum gadis itu berubah pikiran.

Dengan bibir manyun Yesung duduk –dengan tidak- manis, di ruang tamu Minho. Sesekali melirik jam dinding, dan merutuki sepupu Minho yang tidak juga datang. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sesuatu di bawah meja. Yesung menariknya dengan penasaran. Sebuah buku sketsa milik Minho.

Dia membukanya iseng. Lalu tersenyum, memikirkan bakat Minho dalam menggambar. Dan semakin tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sketsa dirinya di sana.

"Apa aku selalu secantik ini? Hm, Minho punya mata yang bagus. Dia tahu gadis cantik itu seperti apa," ucapnya memuji diri sendiri.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka, berharap menemukan sketsa dirinya yang lain. Tapi nihil. Yang ia temukan justru sketsa seorang pemuda tampan dengan baju khas kerajaan jaman Goryeo.

Mata Yesung berbinar cerah. Dia menemukan harta karun.

"Minho'ah! Ini siapa?" tanyanya seraya berlari ke kamar Minho.

"Astaga! Kim Yesung, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu! Tidak malu melihat pria telanjang dada?"

Yesung angkat bahu. "Pria? Mana?" tanyanya polos yang melukai harga diri sahabatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Mau apa kamu mencariku?"Yesung tersenyum lebar, melompat mendekati Minho dan menunjukkan sketsa wajah yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ini, siapa? Dia tampan!"

Minho melongok menatap gambarnya. "Oh, itu? Dia itu..." Belum sempat Minho menjawab, saat suara bel pintu terdengar berulang. "Ah, itu pasti dia! Buka pintu sana! Aku pakai baju dulu!" ucapnya pada Yesung.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, karena belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Yesung keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" sapa seorang pemuda tampan begitu pintu terbuka.

Yesung membungkam mulutnya, mencegah jeritan kagetnya. "Wang-Chul!" ucapnya.

"Wang-Chul?" ulang pemuda di depannya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Terlalu terpana melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Bagaimana sketsa pria berpakaian kerajaan di buku Minho bisa berada di hadapannya dengan versi modern? Bagaimana WangSo bisa menjelma jadi Kang Chul?

"Hei, gwaenchanha?" tanya pemuda di depannya.

"Ne..., aku hanya..., sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ne?" ucap pemuda itu seraya menatap pada sosok di belakang Yesung yang memberinya senyum remeh.

"Pabboya!" gumam Minho lirih. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kekonyolan Yesung.

Pemuda itu, Kim Kibum menyeringai membalas senyum sepupunya.

 _See? I got her!_

.

.

 **The End**

.

 _Omake_

.

"Hei, Minho'ah, ceritakan lagi soal gadis itu. Kali ini, tokoh drama apa lagi yang dia sukai?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap sketsa wajah Yesung di buku Minho.

"Maksudmu Yesung? Kenapa menanyakannya?"

"Wae? Kamu cemburu?" Kibum balik bertanya.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda. Hanya penasaran saja. Tiap kita bertemu kau selalu menanyakannya. Ah ya, kau tidak akan percaya ini. Kali ini dia menyukai dua tokoh sekaligus. WangSo dan KangChul. Satu dari masa lalu, dan yang satu modern. Sangat bertolak belakang. Sepertinya dia perlu ke psikiater untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

"Kibum terkekeh. "Apa kelebihan WangSo dan KangChul itu?"

"Molla! Yang pasti, tokoh wanitanya bisa menembus dimensi dan waktu hingga bertemu mereka. Dan Yesung berhayal, dia ingin bertemu tokoh fiktif yang tersesat ke dunia nyata. WangSo si pangeran dari masa lalu, atau KangChul, tokoh Manhwa yang jadi nyata. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah dua kali jatuh cinta pada si aktor yang memerankannya."

"Hmm. Kim Yesung itu pasti sangat menarik."

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Kibum tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan buku sketsa Minho pada pemiliknya. "Gambar aku."

"Ne?"

"Gambar aku dengan hanbok. Buat seolah aku pangeran dalam kerajaan."

"Untuk apa?"

Kibum menyeringai. "Aku akan menjadi WangSo dan KangChul dalam waktu yang sama untuk Kim Yesung. _She'll be mine_."

.

End

no edit, typo?

ah ada yg nanya akun wattpad ku ya? sama nama akunnya kayak fbku, atau cari aja Prince's Zone, pasti langsung ketemu. coz cuman aku yg pake judul itu. Hehehe

Mampir ya!


End file.
